


A Diabolicis, Fata

by Erenia, MythicalPythium



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A demon yoinks MCs body and acts as them, Asra doesn't ensure that it's actually MC who gets the body U_U, Asra's Route, Basically, Idk how to tag things properly so have an onslaught of tags, MC gets their body stolen before they even have the chance to get it back themselves, Not without being slaughtered <:V, Original Character(s), They work under The Devil and man he's gunna be FURIOUS, You don't just steal a body that was part of a deal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erenia/pseuds/Erenia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalPythium/pseuds/MythicalPythium
Summary: A simple mistake, one tiny detail that costs Asra and MC everything. MC never gets their body back, and a demon steals it from them before they even take their first breath of returning to the world of the living. Join me and my muse on this wild ride of how a demon manages to trick all of Vesuvia, but never The Devil.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Cold, so so cold. Everything felt like it was burning and being torn apart but the freezing temperature of the seemingly endless void MC was in currently never let go of them. They had no eyes to open, no ears to hear, no nose to smell. Nothing. And then..a voice whispered into their very being, it was not one they remembered and if they had a body they'd have shivered from head to toe,"Ah, so this is what The Devil was working on. A nice little body meant for Lucio, stolen by Asra and was going to be given to you,"a soft contemplative noise reverberated through their mind before the being continued,"ya know..The Devil just simply hasn't been paying enough attention to me. I think I'll take this petite little thing all for myself, what do you think?" The voice laughed, it was a malicious, but happy one to the voice. The being knew they couldn't answer, for if they had it wouldn't been a resentful no. Not like the being would have cared, the magician that Asra had come to love and was now hoping to return was simply not strong enough to know where they are or how to take the body for them self. Before they knew it, MC slipped into eternal slumber, only the last ringings of the voice being the last thing they hear. Their last thoughts, however, were for Asra. Oh how Asra would be tricked once that body that was stolen for them woke up, breathed breaths that were not their own and said words they did not form and speak. MC apologized to the nothingness, for their weakness and inability to claim that body for their own. There were just some things they couldn't do, and that seemed to be one of them...

A choking gasp tore apart the silent, dread filled air as Vector tried to breathe. Their eyes were rapidly blinking, attempting to focus on what was around them. Clutching their fingers, they felt fabric beneath them. All right, they were situated on a bed-oh, was that footsteps? Quick footsteps bounded up the stairs that were near the bed Vector lay on, and they put on a face of pure confusion and slight fear. They didn't know how MC acted, so they'd have to play them self off as having forgotten all memories. That'd give them some leeway for their own actions and behavior. A tuft of soft, pure white hair poked through the doorway and the relieved face of Asra quickly came over to them and sat down upon the bed, shushing them into calming down.

"Sshh, MC you're all right now. You just had a bad accident.." Asra trailed off, he certainly couldn't straight up tell MC that they'd died and he'd brought them back now could he? No, he loved them too much to make them go through that after they'd just woken up. Vector, on the other hand, grinned devilishly on the inside. _Oh Asra, you fool, you have no idea how big you messed up do you?_ Vector would mock the magician later, they had a role to play for now.

"Mnph, what...what kind of accident? My head hurts, and..I can't remember anything?" Vector asked with a pitiful groan followed afterwards, glad the voice they had was MC's. That'd suck to have to explain why, suddenly, Asra's love no longer sounded like them. 

Asra's solemn eyes returned to them, he'd been checking them over for any other wounds and such, but he knew full well that their body was in the condition it was before they'd caught that horrendous plague and succumbed to it. His lip trembled softly, tears pricking his eyes as he gently stroked Vector's black hair, _Gross, I need to figure out how to get Asra to not be so attached to this body. Can't have him petting me like a pet every chance he gets_ thought Vector. The demon that'd snagged this body wasn't very fond of touches, especially from beings he thought lesser than him. Whatever, they'd have to suffer through it. Ah! Perhaps flirting with others would get Asra off their back, wait no that'd only make the other inferior vermin touch them more. Asra's soft kiss on their temple broke them out of the train of thought and he continued to explain,"You over-did a spell..I thought you'd be ready but,"his voice shuddered with deep regret and he whispered the last part," you weren't even close". Ah, what a nice little lie Asra had come up with. This should be fun.

Vector tried sitting up only for Asra to gently push them down,"Please don't exert yourself. After something like that you need as much energy as you can possibly get, all right?" He asked, face filled with a worry that seemed wouldn't be able to leave. Vector softly nodded, closing their eyes and sighing. Fun this would be yes, but also annoying. They'd have to craft every lie, excuse, and trick perfectly. No mistakes could be made, especially when they knew The Devil would be furious with them once he found out. Hopefully _if_ but knowing The Devil, there would be no running for Vector. They may be a wonderful trickster, but The Devil found out things sooner or later. Their eyes wondered to the window situated above them and narrowed them as they looked out, the stars twinkled knowingly at them. They always hated the stars, out of reach but always watching. Psh, just like every other Arcana they'd come to know. Whatever, Vector's eyes had become heavy again and for the first time in years, they slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter I: The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vector gets a great deal of visitors in one night, they're not too happy about it. Also, please let them do their job. Let them read the rest of the cards- the, THE CARDS LET THEM READ THE GOD DAMN CARDS-

The body I inhabit is named MC, but my name is Vector. MC was a student of the magical arts. Me? A pursuer of what I believe to benefit me the most, no matter what it is or the cost. Vesuvia is my current home, and quite a hub of entertainment and constant going-ons. Tonight, no sound creaks out from anywhere and the streets are filled with an uneasy, thick fog. The sight is wonderful to my eyes, but I have work to do. The curtains are drawn shut and Asra speaks once I turn around.

“I’ll miss you” he says. MC would’ve had no recollection of their own and his past, but I know far more than they would’ve. All they would’ve known is that he is their master, a fortune teller, and the shop owner of which they live in. 

“Must you leave tonight?” I ask, fake concern and sadness laced through the question like every other lie and false emotion I’ve had to scrounge up. Asra gives me a soft, knowing look at the question.

“It’s a moonless night, the right time for beginning a journey.” His very aura seemed to radiate excitement, but his eyes spoke about his hidden secrets. Ones I’m not interested in. Before anything else could be said he quickly spoke again,”Here..take this. For you to play around with while I’m gone.” A gift? Hmpf, better be good. MC probably would’ve been ecstatic to receive a gift. What I didn’t expect was for him to give me his tarot deck. It was of his own making, created with great power. I would’ve insulted him about the deck, but I knew that MC would’ve deeply appreciated this, and question it.

“You think I’m ready, Master?” I inquired with confusion. His face blushed softly, it’d be cute if I didn’t dislike him. Or if he wasn’t so...him. 

“You’re still calling me that,” he half mumbled to himself,”you know I can’t answer that for you. You’ve made incredible progress, but you still won’t let go of your doubt.” Fool, I could do much more than what you’ve been ‘teaching’, but perhaps another time. His own question reflected back and I had to answer, “Do you think you’re ready?”

A playful glint filtered into my eyes, a soft smirk appearing on my lips as I answered,”Why don’t we ask the cards?” Despite me being what I am, the cards cannot sense my trickery. They truly think I am MC. Fun times, to deceive all of the arcana with just simply being in a body that is not yours. Luckily for me Asra has never pried too deeply, and my luck continues today.

“Excellent suggestion.” Asra goes and moves to the back of the shop, where the table he performs reads at sits. Starlit twinkles through the curtains and Asra speaks as we move to sit down. “It’s been awhile since we’ve practiced.” Ah goodie, a chance to jab at him where it hurts.

“Because you’re always gone?” I suggest, hurt evident in my tone. Asra’s eyes soften in clear regret,”Maybe. Someday we’ll find a real teacher…” Good, maybe that’ll get him to stop pestering me every waking moment. And all too soon he’s speaking again,”Well, I’m here now. Let’s see how powerful you’ve become.” He says, words indicating I should start. Oh Asra, if only you knew how truly powerful the being in this body was. One day you’ll find out, your praises have fallen on dead ears. For now, I begin. Once we’re fully seated, I feel something brush against my leg. “Oh?” Asra says, confused for a second before reaching down and holding his hands out, and his familiar climbs her way up his arm, flicking her tongue at me. Poor thing doesn’t know that I’m not MC, I’ve always enjoyed animals and to trick one brings a cold tingle into my mind. She seems happy enough to see me, I suppose. I never bother her too much, only giving her company when Asra isn’t close by. With a hum I unpack the cards as Asra says,”If we’re all here..let’s begin.” 

The deck is shuffled skillfully through my fingers, arranging them as unbiased as possible. Once I am done, I select three and lay them face first onto the table. Flipping them over slowly after placing the rest of the deck off to the side.The first card is flipped, and the card face of The High Priestess greets me.”The High Priestess” I say. Asra eagerly leans in and asks,”And what is she telling you? Is she speaking to you now?” Good question, when the cards speak to me it isn’t in any human tongue. It takes effort, I’m not meant to do readings after all, but when the mind is clear the answers come to me. 

“You’ve forsaken her.” I say, yes. The feeling radiates throughout my mind, pointed towards Asra. “I have?” He asks, worried. “Yes. You’ve pushed her away, and buried her voice.” His frown is evidence enough that he is thinking on when he’d done that, so I continue. The card speaks again, telling me what she wishes Asra to hear. “She calls out, but you won’t listen. Master, if you ignore her…” I start, but it ends with a sharp knocking upon the door that startles all three of us. A customer? At this hour? Unlikely...Asra says what I was about to suggest,”Did we forget to put out the lantern again? Just as well, I can’t stay any longer.” Asra gets up and gathers his things to leave. Rude, hadn’t even finished the reading. I wonder where he’s going this time, and what he’ll bring back. I may dislike him but the things he’s brought back from his previous journeys are enough to quell my ever growing dislike towards the magician. 

I know better than to ask him, he never answers and leaves me with just more questions. “Well then… take care of yourself, MC.” I can tell he still wants to say something else, but he won’t say it and I don’t bother asking. “Until we meet again.” He moves past the curtains and leaves out the back door without a sound. MC’s white haired master hasn’t even been gone for a minute and already the visitor knocks again. Extremely impatient, by the harshness of the knocks it seems. Rather than dealing with more knocking, I just walk over and open the door. The figure instantly steps in and unravels the shawl from their neck.

“Forgive me for the hour...but I will not suffer another sleepless night.” The obviously expensive cloth falls away, revealing my late night visitor’s face. And lo and behold, it’s the Countess. My heart leaps into my throat, threatening to slip out. Whatever could she need from a magician’s shop this late? “Please, you must read the cards for me.” Oh, well, that was easy to figure out. Without thinking, I am already saying “You’ve come to the right place!” The Countess visibly relaxes slightly, looking about the shop as she does so. “So I’m told. Your reputation precedes you. Beggers and nobles alike...the people of this city whisper your name in wonder. Though in my dream you were...different,”I don’t enjoy the sound of that,”no matter. I have come with a proposal.” I’d rather figure out if she’d seem my real body in her dreams, so I ask,”Dream?”

“Yes. An unwelcome ability I have come to possess. My dreams are haunted by visions of a future waiting to unfold, but the future I saw, the one that brought me to you...is one I will not allow to pass.” Well that doesn’t answer much now does it? I decide to not push her on the subject more and ask her about the ‘proposal’.

“What’s this proposal?” 

“Are you nervous, perhaps? You needn’t be. I require very little of you. Come to the Palace, and be my quest for a short while. You will be afforded every luxury, of course. I ask only that you bring your skill...and the arcana.” The arcana...she must be talking about Asra’ tarot deck. “I will alert the guards to expect you tomorrow, but before that...I want to see these talents of yours for myself. Shall we do a reading?” With a soft smile I nod and lead her to the backroom. The Countess sits across from me and her gaze flits around the small space before landing on the cards. I expertly shuffle them for the second time that night, I hope I won’t have to do this for every little servant and butler in the Palace. I hadn’t noticed at first, but Nadia folded her hands before her and closed her eyes. She must be tired, or is anticipating the answers the cards will give. Probably the latter. Speaking of which, I lay down three cards face first, per usual. The first reveals The Magician, of which I tell her. 

Her eyes open and she peers down at the card, studying it. “How very appropriate. And what does the Magician hold for me?” I’m starting to like her. Short and to the point, no dragging things out and winding out one’s emotions. My mind is clear at the moment besides that previous thought and the answer comes swiftly. “You have a plan. One that’s important to you.” 

“And? Should I set it in motion?” She asks. Yes, anticipation was what her body held. Her eyes flash brightly, eager for an answer. “Yes. Now is the time to act. Everything has fallen into place.” Abruptly, she stands, “Say no more” She gives the cards one last glance before throwing back the curtains and striding back into the shop’s front. What is it with people and not wanting the other two cards? Yeesh. I huff and reshuffle the cards before stacking them and setting them aside and hastily follow the Countess. 

“Your fortunes are straightforward. Much the same as others I’ve heard. And yet...you are the first to pique my interest.” She moves to the front door, winding the shawl back around her face as she speaks. “Ahem.” Ah, yes, royalty shouldn’t be made to do too much work now should they? I rush over and open the door, the Countess merely looks amused. You’d better, I despise having to act like that. “I will see you tomorrow, then, at the Palace. Pleasant dreams.” Ha, the irony. My like for this woman keeps teetering between dislike and like. Perhaps if I should get to know her better I’ll like her and be able to live in the Palace. Would be much better than hissing at Asra for rent every time he comes slithering back from his ‘journeys’. While distracted by my thoughts, she’s already slipped past me and out into the still foggy streets and I am left standing in the doorway. The true question is, what does she want with an apprentice when a Master lives here? Surely Asra wouldn’t deny a summons from the Countess of the very place he lives in? Oh...perhaps she mistook me FOR Asra. Perhaps, but my thoughts are once again disrupted by a harsh, muffled voice behind me.

“Strange hours for a shop to keep.” Who said that? And why is it the moment that Asra leaves everything happens? I turn around and gaze into the shop’s darkness, eyes trying to pinpoint any sign of movement. “Behind you.” Sure enough,when I turn around once again I see a figure looming against the door. “So this is the witch’s lair. Then..who might you be?” I grimace as the masked intruder advances and I stumble out “W-Wh-Who’s asking?” It gives them pause. “I’m asking. I’d rather not do it again.” The harsh, irritating screech of leather makes me wince as the stranger reaches for their mask and tosses it to the floor. 

“As I suspected. Shock. Horror. You know who I am, don’t you?” Not really, but only his face sparks memories of where I’ve seen it. Ah! The wanted posters slapped onto every available surface around the city. His name doesn’t come up in my thoughts.”No matter. Quickly now. Where is the witch?” Snrk, finally someone who despises Asra as much as me. Probably more by the tone of his voice. And luckily for him, he seems to only want information. Would’ve been fun to throttle someone once again, perhaps another time. 

“Master Asra is gone. I don’t know where, he never tells me.” His face flushes at the word ‘Master’. For fuck’s sake, can’t I meet one normal person for once tonight? Whatever, he’s already speaking again. “Master, is it? Ahem. I won’t pry into your personal affairs. But if you don’t know, and I don’t know... Why don’t we ask your magic cards?” I’m seriously going to eviscerate this man if he only wants to see the first card. “That is what the room in the back is for, isn’t it?” I give him a displeased look but nod, confused as to why he’d even want to know what the cards have to say. 

“After you, then.” He says before marching over to the back room and dropping into the reading chair, practically looming over the table. “Go on. No need to be shy.” You’ll be the shy one once I bring out a knife you smug-faced intruder. Despite how much his face is punchable, I’d rather not cause a ruckus in the middle of the night. “I don’t know your name.”

“My name?” He asks, thoroughly surprised that I don’t know. “For your reading. I need to know your name.” I answer, plain and simply. “Oh. Ahem. Right. Yes, of course...You can call me Julian.” With narrowed eyes, I sit down and his own track my every movement. The cards sit in the shadows where the starlight cannot reach them, and I drag them over and pull three out, once again slapping them down face first and flip the first over. Death greets me with a familiar rush of cold across my whole body. “Death” I murmur. The card begins whispering, but before I can understand it Julian interrupts. “Death?” He inquires. “Death?” He says again with uncontrollable laughter bubbling up from his stupid mouth. Oh, if it weren’t illegal I’d murder this man right now. I just want some damn sleep and every time I think I have an opportunity someone else comes around. I put a highly unamused face on and watch as he turns away from both me and the cards to cant his eyes to the ceiling.”Death cast her gaze on this wretch and turned away. She has no interest in an abomination like me.” He gets up and leaves the backroom without a backward glance. I inhale a deep, shuddery, and pissed off breath before letting it out in a hidden growl of annoyance. 

Best to follow this weirdo. I follow at his heels and bark back at him,”That’s not what Death means, It’s-” At this, Julian heaves a heartfelt sigh, shaking his head. You won’t win me over with being sad. “No,no. My fate is sealed. But you’ve been hospitable, so I’ll let you in on a secret. Your witch friend will be back for you. He’s taught you his tricks. You may even say that he cares for you.” He lifts his mask from the floor, staring into the glassy red eyes that peer back at him. “But when he returns.... Seek me out, for your own sake. Don’t let him fool you, shopkeep.” He fixes his mask back into place after giving me a long, hard look,”Well then. The hour is late, and I’m out.” With a swirl of his great black cape, that hits me in the face and I sputter, he throws the door open and slams it shut behind him. I growl loudly this time seeing as no one is around. Such an eventful night and the only one that was kind enough to me was the Countess. I’m absolutely going to have a blast at the Palace, being at this shop has irked me for far too long. With one last glare at the door that so many mysteries have passed through in the night, I turn away and head up to my room and rest. Such an exciting day tomorrow, it would be a shame to be tired during it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I remember why I hate writing. 
> 
> ~Requests are open on my work titled, you guessed it, Requests! Give me something else to write, please. P L E A S E~

**Author's Note:**

> God I hate but love writing. I know it's not much for now, but I hope yall will stick with this story and by extension me and my muse as my writing gets better and our ideas slap each other until we agree on one haha. Please feel free to comment suggestions and criticisms, can't grow without either!


End file.
